


Podfic of Let Them Kiss!

by IAm_Johnlocked



Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Meta, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAm_Johnlocked/pseuds/IAm_Johnlocked
Summary: Forget about snow — I want Johnlock!
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Johnlock Ballad Podfics [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952890
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Sing Me a Song





	Podfic of Let Them Kiss!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts), [NovaNara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let Them Kiss!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893648) by [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie). 



> Wow, those first two lines really apply to us now more than ever, don't they?

You can listen [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lzgdlysg97uotdm/Let_Them_Kiss%2521/file).

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my finals were darn frightful  
> But you all are so delightful  
> So please give me that happy dose  
> Leave kudos! Leave kudos! Leave kudos!
> 
> (Ha! I tried. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the podfic!)


End file.
